A week of falling in love
by meinstorie
Summary: Remark: I do not own hetalia. This is my first long fanfiction. And I know SpaMano school AUs are overused or whatever. But I just happened to like this idea I got so here goes. Well about the story, let's just say it's about Lovino liking Antonio but he doesn't want to admit it. This is the first chapter, I'm not really sure hw many chapters there will be overall.
1. Monday

**Xx~Monday, morning~xX**

It was a boring morning class as always. Lovino yawned from boredom. He was very annoyed since the teacher had decided to change seats at the start of class. Because of this fact Lovino couldn't see this certain tree on the yard of the school. The tree where Antonio used to hide to ditch the morning class. Lovino would have to scold him for that again. But the image that he had a reason to talk to Antonio was enough to make him smile.. Wait no! No way seeing that bastard would make him happy. He furiously shook his head as if to get all the thoughts out of his head.

After class Lovino walked straight to the tree but I didn't see Antonio everywhere. Where could he have went? He looked around to see if the ditcher was anywhere to seen. But he didn't even saw a glimpse of the idiot. Then suddenly someone wrapped their arms around him. Those hands had the beatif- ..weird taned skin and Lovino instantly knew who it was.

"Let go! Bastard! What d-do you think you are doing?" He struggled to get free and then turned to Antonio looking furious, well not really furious, more like embarrased. Something in between!

"Lovi! Were you looking for me?" Antonio looked like always, super happy and stuff.

"N-not really.."

Blush. God damnit all to hell! Why did he blush so easily?

Antonio hugged him tightly and Lovino tried to struggle free from the others grip.

"Let go of me Antonio!"

"But Lovi, I am just so glad to see that you were looking for me since I didn't see you at the window."

Antonio then finally let go of Lovino who just rolled at his eyes at his comment and crossed his arms over his chest. Why did he even come to seach for this idiot anyways?

"I wanted to ask you if you wanted to walk home with me. So, do you?" Lovino turned away blushing slightly.

The smile on Antonio's face widened and he nodded enthusiasticly.

"I would love to!" He nodded many times in a row.

Could he even be more excited about just that..?

Lovino chuckled a bit which made Antonio tilt his head. He nodded to Antonio as an agreement. Then he turned away and walked back to the school building.

 **Xx~Monday, after school~xX**

Lovino walked to the school gate and was taken aback by what he said as he arrived there. He saw the soaking wet Spaniard leaning against the school gates.

"Antonio?" Lovino's bag fell to the ground as his grip on it had weakened.

Antonio turned to look at Lovino and his smile softened and he ran to the Italian. He picked up his bag but didn't give the bag to Lovino, he just put it casually on his shoulder and turned around.

"Shall we go?" The brunette nodded to the direction of Lovino's house. But the Italian was still a bit shocked. He grabbed the other's hand as he was starting to leave.

"Why the fuck are you wet!?" Even though his words sounded harsh he was just worried.

Antonio looked a bit shocked as he turned back to Lovino. He raised a brow and his head tilted to the right by a reflex.

"What do you mean?" He moved his head so it tilted to the left side of him.

"You are soaking wet, idiot!"

"Oh this? It's nothing special~"

"I don't think it's nothing special.." Lovino glared straight at Antonio's eyes as in trying to search the answer from them. But of course he wouldn't find it, the Spaniard was hard enough to understand as he normally was.

"It was a prank. It was supposed to happen to Gil but I forgot the whole prank"

The fact that Antonio actually had given a straight answer for once almost took Lovino to the ground. That how shocked he was.

"How can you just forget a prank? You really are an idiot!" He huffed and shook his head as in to say how dissapointing it was to him. Even though, he wasn't really dissapointed. He was more of amazed how forgetful the older man could be. He was stupid to the point where normal people would die of worry. Well at least Lovino was there for him.

As Antonio's answer didn't seem to come Lovino just pouted.

"Whatever! Let's just go already!" As Lovino was about to march out of the school grounds Antonio grabbed his hand. This caused Lovino to jump.

"The fuck! Don't just casually hold my hand, people will misunderstand!" A growl escaped between Lovino's lips. He kind of got suprised by it himself.

"What's the problem? What do you mean by misunderstand?" Antonio let out a whine that was like what puppies did when they wanted some treats.

This question caused Lovino to flinch since he did have the answer but it would be too embarrasing to say it out loud and on top of it all, the one he would say it to was Antonio. Lovino would blush and struggle too much trying to tell the reason to Antonio so he just sighed, turning to look away.

"Just let go."

"Not before you tell me why."

"Shut up! I can't tell you!"

"Why not?"

That was the last piece to make Lovino snap. He gritted his teeth to think it twice but then he gave up to the anger.

"There is no need for reason! Just let go bastard!"

Even Lovino was shocked how loudly he had yelled. His voice could have been heard even a kilometer away, probably. He could feel his face start burning up, this time it just wasn't from anger or embarrasement. Well it kind of was from embarrasement since it was from shame. He had yelled to Antonio without even a good reason. It felt bad. So Lovino, with all his strenght, shook the Spaniard's hand off of his hand, took his bag away to himself and ran. He ran like his life was depending on it. He ran all the way to his home, to his room where he slammed the door shut and fell on the floor.

"What was I even doing?"

The walls had to listen Lovino cussing for the next ten minutes.

 **Xx~Monday, evening~xX**

After dinner, which Lovino didn't really even feel like eating but he did so anyways, he headed to his room. He was so tired from not only the fact that it was again a tiring day try to avoid his feelings for Antonio popping up but he had yelled at him too. And of course with feelings he meant annoyance. What else would it be?

He rubbed his face against the tomato shaped pillow he had. It felt so soft and reminded him that he hadn't had any tomatoes today. This fact made him even more annoyed than before. He fell on his bed and let out a deep sigh. Why was it so hard forgetting that idiot for even a minute? He tried to stop thinking about it all by closing his eyes. But it didn't work. He let out a frustarated sigh as he sat back down.

He stayed up for the next two hours, many stuff bothering him. He couldn't stop things just stuffing itself into his head. He rolled on the bed hugging his tomato pillow tightly. He should just apologize to Anto- Wait! There was no way he would do that! It was not his style at all. And he had snapped like that many times before too so this time wasn't that different, right? Why did it feel different then?

"Agh! Whatever!" He huffed and fell back down on the soft bed. He closed his eyes and let out the, maybe eleventh deep sigh this night. He just should stop thinking at all, even for a while. And so he did.


	2. Tuesday

Thischapter is a bit longer than the last one. I had hard time continuing it since I had no ideas what to write. I'm sorry. I would have posted this ealier but I was too lazy to even but my computer on, hah.

But anyways, here is the second chapter, hope ya'll enjoy it. Rewiews would be nice too, since they could help me get ideas ;A;

* * *

 **Xx~Tuesday, morning~xX**

The sky that was darkening and so was Lovino's mood. He had slept only five hours last night and he hated waking up early anyways. He dragged his feet lazily. Then suddenlysoem stupid rock decided to come in his way and he fell down. He was already really clumsy and that rock had not helped the situation. He closed his eyes and his hands moved infront of him from reflex.

For a second he kept his eyes closed but then he realized he was floating in midair. He opened his eyes carefully just to see the gray tarmac. He turned his head a bit but he had no time to see anything since whatever was holding him up spinned him helping him back to balance. Lovino found himself from standing as if nothing had happened. He also found the smiling Spaniard straight infront of him.

"Hola Lovi! You left so suddenly yesterday that I got a bit worried. And you didn't even answer your phone." Antonio's forever smile didn't fade despite his words.

Great, the brunette didn't seem to mind what happened yesterday that much.

"Ciao bastard."

Lovino felt like he should say something to the comment about yesterday but all the words got stuck in his troath. But Antonio looked more happy than just a minute ago. Was it just because Lovino greeted him back? He really was an idiot.

"Lovi, would you like to come over at my house today?"

The question catched Lovino off guard and he stumbled only after just one step. He cussed as he tried to keep his balance.

"Why?"

"Why not?"

But he had just yelled at Antonio yesterday. Did the Spaniard really not mind it at all?

"So will you come?"

Antonio took action since there didn't seem to be an answer coming anytime soon.

Lovino opened his mouth but closed it again imidiately. If he really didn't mind it then what would it hurt to go over at his house. That would mean free food after all. Heck, Antonio would maybe even cook for him. Not that it would make him happy at all!

"Fine. Only if you cook."

"Aww.. I was wishing that you would cook for me..~"

Ah, those puppy eyes should be illegal or something. At least for Antonio, he was just too cute- No! He did not just think that!? Something was weird. The person infront of him was Antonio, the idiot who was too attached to Lovino. Then why did he seem handsome- Stop! He needed to get his eyes checked, they were playing tricks on him.

"No! You cook or I won't agree."

He huffed and crossed his arms over his chest to make it straight that it was the one and final decision.

Antonio let out a soft sigh and he laughed warmly.

His laugh ringed in Lovino's ears for a while. He convinced himself it was just because it was so annoying. Not any other reason for it.

"I guess it's the final if you put it like that."

Antonio rubbed the back of his head as he stepped a bit at the side. His clear green eyes were closed which felt like a waste to Lovino. He stared at the Spaniard for a moment. The brunette opened his eyes again and blinked.

"Lovi, what is it? Is there something on my face?"

That snapped Lovino back to the real world.

"No! Why would you think that?"

"Since you were staring at me so intensely~"

"It was just your imagination! I was looking at the... bird! There was a bird behind you."

Antonio looked very convinced by his excu- reason.

"Okay! But we should really hurry or we'll be late."

That remined Lovino that he had been on his way to school. School! He almost forgot the whole thing! He started to run and Antonio soon passed him. Of course the Spaniard was a lot faster. Well he was more sporty anyways. Suddenly Antonio grabbed his hand and started pulling him.

"What are you doing?!" Lovino let out a shriek as he almost fell.

"We were late, right? So better hurry~"

That statement left Lovino silent. They really were in a hurry so there was no time for an argument. And anyways, there was nothing he could say since, for once, Antonio was right.

 **Xx~Tuesday, lunch time~xX**

Lovino felt so relieved that the bell had finally rang, freeing the students. He was so hungry since he had used all his energy to run so he wouldn't be late. That bastard was the reason he was late in the first place and then he made him run. It was so annoying!

The Italian sat down on one of the tables after taking big serving of some lasange on his plate. He was about to start eating when he noticed Antonio stepped in to the school's dining hall with his two idiot friends. The Spaniard was excitedly chatting with his friends and they took the food. He usually always noticed Lovino, like he had some kind of instinct for it, and this time was no expection. Antonio turned his head and looked straight at Lovino who just then noticed that he had been staring at Antonio for a while. The Italian turned his face away imidiately. The Spaniard waved at his friends as he ran to his Italian friend.

"Hola Lovi~! Do you mind if I sit with you?"

Even though he had asked he didn't wait for the reply. He just casualy sat down opposite of Lovino who frowned.

"What is it bastard?" He didn't turn to look at the older male. He just stared at his food like he could melt it with his stare.

Antonio let out a laugh that had a hint of awkwardness. This made Lovino to look up at the other.

"What is it?" His voice had turned demanding from the curiousity.

He moved the half eaten meal with his fork as he stared at Antonio who was hesistant with his answer.

"You can't come at my house after all. My dad decided to make me work at his shop today.." Antonio averted his eyes but then turned back to Lovino who hit his fork into the food angrily.

What did he even wait from this bastard!? The Spaniard couldn't even keep one promise to him. He should just had said no when Antonio asked if he could come at his house.

As Lovino was about to stuff all rest of the lasange into his mouth Antonio stopped his hand and looked straight into his eyes.

"If I work there now, I'll get the weekend free."

"What about that?"

"I was just thinking that since I have that much free time, I cold come and stay at your house for the weekend?"

That made Lovino's heart skip a beat.

"For the whole weekend? But my parents aren't home then?"

"Si, I heard that from Feli."

Antonio nodded a bit which caused him to move even closer to Lovino who soon pulled back a bit of red dusting his cheeks.

"Fine! But you better come or I won't forgive you!"

He pouted to hide the blush that was turning more visible. He could here Antonio sigh from relief and then let out a soft but cheerful chuckle. That voice of his was just too amazi- annoying. That was what he thought, no way it was anything else.

Lovino felt a warm hand pat his head. He turned to look at Antonio who was softly smiling at him. This made Lovino's face turn even more red than before.

Suddenly Antonio stood up. This took Lovino by a suprise but it wasn't the only reason. The idiot Spaniard hadn't brought any food. As he was about to ask the reason for the missing food Antonio grinned.

"I'll go now. Let's see when we can. I'll have to hurry to work so I can't take you home today. Lo siento."

The Spaniard waved as he ran off to his other friends. Lovino was left there pouting.

"You don't have to take me home anyways."

Then an idea hit him.

 **Xx~Tuesday, after school~xX**

Lovino looked at the clear sky and a sigh escaped from his lips. The cloud he had been staring for a while looked a lot like tomato which made him feel a bit hungry. He could already feel drool dripping down his chin. He almost got distracted enough to not hear the familiar laugh and steps. He turned around to look at the direction of the laugh and saw Antonio who was talking to his friend Francis.

Francis seemed to notice Lovino before Antonio did. He suddenly waved at his Spanish friend and ran off. Antonio looked a bit cionfused but decided not to mind it. He turned his head and his eyes met Lovino's.

Suddenly Lovino felt his heart skip a beat. This must have been the first time he had waited for Antonio at the gate since elementary school. He felt his legs try to escape under him. The young Italian tried to smile but his lips formed into a weird shape and he could feel his face flush red as Antonio raised a brow with a soft chuckle following it.

Antonio soon arrived right in front of Lovino and looked at him. They really were almost at the same eyelevel, just Lovino was a bit shorter.

"What are you doing here Lovi?"

Antonio sounded obviously happy to see Lovino here, of course expecting him to be waiting for the Spaniard. And in that, he was right.

"Just thought.. I-I should take you home! B-because I should repay you all those times you did!"

The Italian could feel his face burning up at that point. His eyes wondered around to escape the Spaniard's happy gaze. He was feeling so embarrased and only from offering to take the other home.

"Really? Would you do that for me Lovi? You really are nice~"

Antonio's answer made Lovino's face burn up even more. He couldn't get a sound out of his mouth so he just nodded. Antonio almost missed the nod but not quite. A grin spread across the older male's lips as he hummed happily. This went without noticing by Lovino because he was still looking at the ground.

 **Xx~Tuesday, evening~xX**

The Italian leaned down on the couch he was sitting on. He felt like squeeling but decided that was too girlish so he kept it inside of him. His grandpa, who had arrived home just a while ago, had looked quite confused because Lovino looked so happy, since it was very rare of him to even show his happiness unless it was about tomatoes.

And the reason he was so happy was of course Antonio.

On their way to Antonio's home the Spaniard had told himabout some kind of suprise he had for the younger male. He would know what it was when Antonio would come over to their house on the weekend.

Lovino wasn't really that curious, of course. It would just be something lame, since it was from the _tomato bastard_. But then, what was this bubbling feeling he felt in his chest?

Lovino fell on his side on the couch with a longing sigh. He wasn't really even interested to the show that was on the television. He wasn't even sure what the show was about anymore.

He felt like he was acting like a stupid girl in love. But no, he wasn't in love, no way! He was just friends with the Spaniard, nothing else. There was no feeling that were even close to love. But Antonio did hug him and say how cute he were all the time. And all those words made Lovino's heart and face feel warm. There was something he couldn't escape.

He was crushing on the Spaniard and bady even! Even he knew it wasn't that kind of crush that would go over in few days if he wouldn't see the bastard. It was something that he had no escape from. But how did this happen? In what point did he start feeling like this towards Antonio?

With those questions in his mind, he coudn't fall asleep the whole night.


	3. Wednesday

So here is the Wednesday chapter

I really would like some rewiews from you~

I have really nothing to say about this chapter, just that it came out a bit short because I really had hard time thinking on how to continue this

* * *

 **Xx~Wednesday, morning~xX**

Lovino looked at the clock, it was already so much that he should be heading to the breakfast table but he was too tired to even move. Not sleeping all night really had its effect. But someone had to wake Feliciano and Remulus had already left. Finally the older among the two Italian's got up.

"Feliciano! Get up, idiota!"

He walked to the open door of his brother's bedroom but to his suprise he found it empty. He stayed quiet for a while and there wasn't even reply to his yell. That could only mean Feliciano wasn't in the house anymore.

"What the hell, he jst left without me?"

Lovino groaned and walked to the kitchen and took some bread and tomatoes. Quickly making his sandwich he stuffed it into his own mouth. And headed to change his clothes.

After changing his school uniform on he headed for the door, just pulling the shoes to his feet. The moment he stepped out of the front door he almost started screaming.

"Hola Lovi~"

The Spanish bastard was infront of his door, smiling like the idiot he was. But that smile had the way to make Lovino's heart jump from its place to his throath, stealing his words, if there even were any, in the process.

"Lovi? Are you alright? Should you rest home today, your face is so red?"

Lovino let out a high pitched squeak and slammed the door close in front of himself. This successfully separated him from Antonio with his curious green eyes.

"Lovi? Are you sick after all?!"

Antonio's voice wanted Lovino just open the door and jump into his arms yelling his feeling so he could hear them clearly. But the other half of him made him froze, the half that thought it all trought. How would one even like Lovino in that way?

As the Italian started hitting his head against the door the door was opened. This startled him and he fell back and soon he was there, laying on the ground. Looking up his hazel eyes met green ones.

"Lovi, would you like me to help you to bed?"

The Spaniard casually put his other hand on Lovino's forehead and the other he put on his own forehead.

"It really feels hotter than normal.. You should stay home for this day."

Taking his hand back Antonio sighed. Lovino couldn't say anything. Well he had his reasons for it. His voice had disappeared the moment he faced Antonio after opening the front door himself.

Suddenly starting to feel dizzy and everything blurring in front of his eyes Lovino whined. This of course got Antonio even more worried but before he could ask what was wrong, Lovino passed out.

 **Xx~Wednesday, afternoon~xX**

At some point right after his passing out Lovino had fell asleep and Antonio had noticed it. Sitting on his bed Lovino stared at the clock and cursed at it. It was already over 3 pm. There was no time to go to school and soon enough his brother would come home, being worried.

The door flew open and running steps could be heard from the stairs up to where the boys' rooms were. Soon Lovino's ears were filled with that pointless 've' sound.

"Frantello! Big brother Toni told me you passed out! Are you okay now?"

Before even turning his gaze from the clock to his little brother, Lovino felt disgusted. The person he had diffuculities even call Antonio sometimes, his brother just casually called him by his nickname _Toni_. Also the fact that he called him _big brother_ , made the Italian feel annoyed.

"I'm okay. I just passed out then fell asleep. Don't worry so much idiota."

Lovino gave his rude answer as always but suddenly, before he could even register it, his brother was hugging him tightly.

"Ve, frantello! I'm so glad you are okay!"

The older Italian just hissed at his brother as in to make clear he wasn't happy with the sudden hug. But regardless, he hugged back and pat his back softly.

"Brother, I need to tell you something."

These words made Feliciano pull from the hug and sat down on the bed next to his brother. He looked at him and nodded to tell he was ready to listen. And of course he had to let out that pointless noise again.

"Feli.. Have you ever loved someone so much that it hurts? Have you ever thought that you want to be with them but aren't good enough to deserve them?"

For a minute Feliciano fell deep in thought, for the first time ever, he was looking serious. Then the soft smile formed on his lips.

"That I'm not good enough for them, no. But I do love Lud so much it hurts."

The name of the younger potato bastard made Lovino almost throw up. He didn't understand what Feliciano saw in that mucley blond man. When Feliciano had told his brother that he was dating that scary German, Lovino had almost screamed, almost.

"What is it frantello? Have you finally found someone you love?"

That question made Lovino's cheeks turn a bit red but he gave a slight nod. His hads were holding on to the blanket tightly.

"Is it big brother Toni?"

A gasp escaped the older Italian's mouth and he looked at his brother with wide eyes and red face. He felt both suprised and embarrased.

"H-how did you know?"

"Ve~?It was quite obvious."

A soft giggle left the younger Italian's lips and his older brother just turned even more red. It was really that obvious?

"H-huh?"

Before Lovino could ask his questions he got cut off by his brother shaking his head.

"But big brother Toni really is too blind to see it."

Mixed feelings took over Lovino. He was happy that Antonio didn't know about it but he also felt sad that he didn't know. As Lovino was about to sink in deeper to his thoughts his brother woke him back to the reality.

"You should tell him!"

The older Italian could feel his heart freeze and he looked at his brother, shocked. How could he even say something like that so casually. But before getting to say any argument to it, Feliciano decided to open his mouth again.

"I know it sounds really scary. And when I decided to confess to Luddy I felt so shy and embarrased. But once I got it off my chest I felt so glad. More glad that I could ever be."

A 've' escaped his lips again as he smiled looking so in love. Did Lovino look like that too when he was thinking of Antonio? Surely not, but he felt happy thinking of Antonio.

"You are different. You are liked by everyone, but I'm rude-"

He got cut off by his brother who decided to stuff a tomato in his mouth. When had he even gotten it? Without questioning it outloud he started munching the tomato.

"You are amazing frantello. I believe big brother Toni thinks so too."

Lovino could feel his heart squeezing in his chest. Could Antonio really think that? He had always stayed with him no matter how rude he was or what he said. Even if Lovino never apologized for anything Antonio was always ready to apologize from even a little mistake or happening that had made Lovino angry. The tears started filling Lovino's eyes and he looked at his brother.

"Frantello.. Do you see it now? He loved you more than anyone else."

The vision the the older Italian was already blurred from all the tears. He nodded slightly. He had never ever thanked the Spaniard or apologized. But had the other ever whined about it? No, he hadn't.

There he stayed for a while then closed his eyes. This time his brother hugged him but he didn't even try to resist or comment it rudely. He just leaned into the hug.

"You can do it frantello, I believe in you, ve~"

"Yeah yeah, I know idiota."


	4. Thursday

**Xx~Thursday, morning~xX**

Lovino gripped on his clother around his chest. His shaking hand soon found the tie around his neck. He once more made sure it looked the best it could. How could he make himself look stylish in the school uniform otherwise.

He stepped trought the school gate to the sea of students.

"That bastard better be in school today."

He looked down at the ground and shook his head. He needed to stay focused and when he had the chance he would do it.

 **Xx~Thursday, afternoon~xX**

The day had gone sooned than Lovino wished it would have. He was nervously waiting at the gate. He really hadn't seen Antonio for the whole day because he had tried his best to avoid him. He wouldn't even know how to face him anyways. But now the moment was there.

Suddenly he heard running steps which stopped just next him. He felt too shy to look and he kept his eyes at the ground.

"Lovi? You are feeling better already? The rest did help, didn't it?"

The voice with the well-known Spanish accent sounded so warm that it made Lovino's heart skip maybe even too beats. He just nodded not being able to talk at all.

"That's great! Well see you then, I still have work to do!"

THose words suprised Lovino and quickly he decided to act. He grabbed onto Antonio's clothes and shook his head slightly.

"I need to go home Lovi. I'm sorry but I can't walk with you today."

The tone was a bit warning which made Lovino feel uneasy.

"Can't you just wait a while so I can say what I have to say?"

Lovino's voice was so soft and it just softened with every word that Antonio missed half of it.

"No I can't wait a while. I need to get to work so I can come at your house on weekend."

This hurt Lovino a lot. He thought Antonio didn't want to listen to him. Of course he didn't know that the other had missed half of what he had said. Tears formed into his eyes and he let go of Antonio's shirt who thought he could go so he started to move away.

"Bastard! I don't fucking want you to out house! I hate you!"

His eyes were blurred by tears but he could still see the shock in Antonio's eyes. They looked so different to the normal kind eyes. That was the moment he noticed, he had said just the opposite of what he wanted to say. Before he could correct himself Antonio's gaze turned away from him.

"You are making zero sense right now. You say you hate me. Shouldn't I be the one in tears?"

His voice was low and obviously hurt. No! This wasn't how it was supposed to go! Why did he have to put his pride over everything else. Then he realized what he had to do. As Antonio started walking away he choaked out a 'wait' but he wasn't heard. The tears welled up more.

"Wait! That wasn't what I meant. I just, I just- I love you bastard! I love you so much I loose my ability to talk around you sometimes!"

Somewhere deep in within he had found the courage to say it or more like yell it. The tears were now totally blurred his vision but he could see Antonio turning around.

Lovino didn't want to hear the answer so he let out a choked 'sorry' and then he ran with all his might. Away from the shocked Spaniard.

 **Xx~Thursday, evening~xX**

Lovino stayed locked into his room even though his grandfather and Feliciano tried to get him out of there. He didn't even want to eat.

Clutching onto his tomato pillow he let the tears fall. Everytime he stopped crying his thoughts returned to the face of Antonio when he had yelled those words of hate. There was no way that could be forgiven.

A knock was at his door but he didn't answer to it. He just turned to face the table next to his bedside where his clock was.

"Frantello! The phone! Big brother Toni is asking for you!"

Without even thing it more Lovino threw the door open and looked at his brother who had his phone, which he had left in the living room after coming home, in his hand. Without a word he stole the phone to his own hand and closed the door again.

Putting the phone on his ear he could feel his bottom lip shaking softly. He tried his best to not to start crying.

"Hola? Feli? Did Lovi come out of his room? Well not that he would like talking to me anyways that I don't even have the courage to talk to his face. I hurt him, didn't I? He wouldn't have been crying so much if I didn't hurt him."

Lovino heard a sigh from the phone and his hand started shaking. He put his free hand on his mouth so he wouldn't start sobbing so he would be noticed by the Spaniard.

"I'm really sorry but if he isn't answering the phone himself.. Could you pass this message over to him?"

Lovino couldn't answer even if he wanted to but then suddenly his eyes widened.

"I love him. Lovino Vargas, I love you more than tomatoes or turtles. I love you. Lovino, you are on the other side of the phone right? I can hear your sobbing."

The Italian let the hand slide from him mouth to the floor and he started crying, letting the muffled sobs turn to loud ones. He kept nodding his head even though he knew the other wouldn't see it.

"Lovi. I'm walking at your house right now. It took a long time to even have the courage to cal you after what I did. But I'm soon at your house so if it's not too much to ask, could you come outside?"

Finally Lovino stopped crying and he nodded with a quiet 'mhm'. He was too scared to even try to talk. Standing up he grabbed his hoodie from his room's only chair and he ran outside.

Soon he noticed a dark haired person walking towards him and imidiately he knew who it was. He stood in place as the other reached him.

"You look like mess. Your eyes are so red. Is that my fault?"

The Spaniard leaned down and pulled him into a hug. Even though Lovino tried to hold it in, he started crying once again. But it was from happiness this time.

"I'm really sorry Lovino. I-"

He got cut off by the smile he saw on Lovino's face as he leaned back to look at him.

"Don't apologize anymore. Thank you and sorry. From every damn thing you did."

This got Antonio by suprise but he leaned in so their forheads touched.

"Don't say that Lovino. Just seeing you happy is the most important thing. It's more to me than any words of graditude. You are my sun."

Antonio's voice was calm and Lovino couldn't even erase the smile from his lips. He felt so glad. He wrapped his arms around the other's neck and his eyes met with the green ones.

"Shut up bastard. Just kiss me already."

The Italian could feel his red turn a bit red once again but this time he didn't try to hide or run.

The Spaniard let out a soft chuckle and kissed the Italian's lips softly. The kiss was so loving that Lovino felt like he would melt any moment. When Antonio pulled away, the younger male let out a whine in need for more.

"As you want my stubborn cute Lovi~"

Lovino stared into those green eyes and he smiled softly soon leaning his head against the SPaniard's shoulder to hide his smile.

That moment felt like forever but in the same time it ended too quickly. Lovino wanted just to stay with Antonio like this. But even he knew they both had to return to their homes. But before that he would enjoy this moment for a little longer.

"Lovino. I want to be your lover. I want to date you. Will you let me?"

Lovino's face turned a bit red again but this time he didn't hesitate to talk.

"Yes! Fuck yes!"

A soft laugh filled Lovino's ears and the body he was hugging shook a bit.

"That makes me very glad."


	5. Friday

**Xx~Friday, morning~xX**

Lovino woke up next morning to a voice of a text message which said: 'Good morning Lovi~ I'll walk you home so if you hear a knock that is probably me'.

The Italian just looked at the phone screen. Wasn't it already obvious he would do so? Antonio had always walked to the school with Lovino, always picking him up from his house.

He didn't reply to the message. He just got up and went infront of the mirror. For a moment he glared at the curl that stayed up forever but then he softly shook his head with a light chuckle.

Whatever the Italian tried to say, his whole body was almost flying from the happiness he felt at that moment.

Quickly dressing up Lovino ran downstairs to have breakfast but to his suprise Antonio was sitting in the kitchen and he quickly hid behind the wall. The laugh of Antonio filled Lovino's ears and then there was his brother's voice.

"Big brother Toni, thank you for bringing us some tomatoes. We were already running out of them since frantello loves them so much."

"You are welcome. Lovino really has the same habit I do. Eating too much tomatoes."

Once again that laugh filled Lovino's ears and he felt the want to step in the kitchen but something was holding him back.

"You are coming here this weekend while me and grandpa are both away? Hope you have fun, it really is a shame. I would have liked to be with frantello and you, ve~"

Lovino felt like banging his head at the wall. Feliciano was going over to Ludwig's house this weekend. Why would he even feel bad? He loved that potato bastard, right?

"But Feli~ You are with that blond boy right? I believe you will have more fun with him than us. But, it really would be fun spending time together like the old times."

"But don't you want to spend time with frantello, just you two? He seems to enjoy it at least."

Just before Lovino was about to storm at his brother and shut his mouth he was interupted my Antonio.

"Of course! But I'm just a bit afraid how it will turn out. What if I accidently take it too far against his will? I don't want to do that.."

There was no reply from Feliciano to this and Lovino jumped up.

"Bastard! The fuck are you talking about!? Like you could even do anything that I didn't want you to do! I-I'll make sure that you make me happy!"

Feliciano's curious eyes and Antonio's shocked at the now very red Italian. Feliciano smiled letting out a soft 've'. Antonio's reaction was a bit different. He was speechless. But he had no time to even do anything when suddenly Feliciano ran out of the kitchen and Lovino was suddenly sitting on his lap.

"I will accept anything. And i-if I dislike it, I'll say so. But something like that won't happen. Y-you are free to do whatever you like to me when we are alone. I k-know you won't hurt me."

The Italian was turning even darker shade of red but before Antonio could reply to his words he felt soft lips on his own. He closed his eyes and kissed back, feeling really happy.

Lovino pulled back after a while and his expression turned into a pout.

"We should go. We will be late otherwise."

He took a sandwich his brother had made for himfro the table and the got off Antonio's lap. Grabbing his hand he pulled him along and huffed. He could here that soft laugh behind himself as he started heading to the door.

 **Xx~Friday, lunch time~xX**

Lovino was eating his food, pasta with tomato sauce, as he heard someone greeting him. He looked up and his expression quickly turned annoyed.

"What is it potato bastard 2?"

He raised a brow as the albino stood infront of him. To the Italian's dissapointment he noticed that the French bastard was there too, at his table.

"Ya could call me Gilbert, ya know. But it's fine, I came here just because Francis is curious."

Gilbert sat down opposite of Lovino who imidiately pulled back with his chair. Francis sat down next to the Italian and that was enough, a shriek escaped the younger's mouth.

"So, how are you and Toni? Are you dating? Have you kissed already?"

Many more questions like those came at Lovino from the blond man. As Lovino was about to explode, a familiar voice called out.

"Francis? Gil? What are you two doing?"

Lovino faced the Spaniard who had pushed Francis further away from him. Soon enough Antonio's arms were wrapped around Lovino who just glared at the man that sat down next to him, not letting go.

"Leave my little Lovi alone. Or do I need to show you the door?"

Antonio let out a growl and glared at his best friends. Those two laughed but stood up.

"Fine, have your fun Toni, but give me details after, oui?"

And soon those two bastard were away as suddenly as they had first appeared. Lovino turned to the tomato bastard and huffed.

"Grazie or whatever. Why were you so deffensive suddenly?"

Antonio smiled softly and planted a kiss on the Italian's cheek who just glared at him.

"I was just worried they were annoying you. And they were getting too close to you."

Antonio's pout made ovino roll his eyes. He leaned into the touch and sighed.

"It's okay, I can take care of myself. I don't need you saving me."

"But you are mine Lovi! I don't want those creeps getting that close to you."

"They are your friends, should you really be calling them creeps?"

Antonio just pouted more and shook his head against Lovino's shoulder. The Italian just sighed and shook his hands off.

"Just let me eat, I'm all yours after school anyways."

The moment he said that he regretted it. He saw the smile on Antonio's lips and it wasn't the normal cheerful one.

 **Xx~Friday, after school~xX**

As normal, Antonio was waiting Lovino at the gate. When he arrived he imidiately saw the smile on his lips. What was the bastard planning?

"We should head home imidiately, bastard."

Lovino quickly grabbed Antonio's hand and started dragging him behind himself. The Spaniard didn't really say anything against it more like he eagerly followed Lovino.

Lovino was a bit excited what would happen on this weekend and he could feel his heart racing up. But he felt so happy he didn't even try to deny it.

 **Xx~Friday, evening~xX**

After the two had done their homework they had started making a pizza. They sat on the couch looking at the television, eating the pizza they had made.

"Lovi, if you were to be one of those characters, which one would you be?"

"That one. The one who can use the electricity as he wants. How about you?"

"I would be that woman who is in love with the character Lovi is!"

Lovino felt his face flare up and he shook his head.

"Don't tell me you choose that because of me only?"

"That is exactly why I chose that character."

The Italian didn't know if he should hit Antonio for his stupidity or feel glad to know how much the Spaniard really loved him.

"You are a total idiot."

"If Lovi says so, the I guess."

"Stop agreeing with everything I say."

"Eh? Is it a bad thing?"

That laugh, he once again heard, could get his heart racing anytime. He shook his head and leaned against Antonio's shoulder. Antonio siled softly and stroked his hair.

Lovino was sure he had never felt this happy. He closed his eyes really not interested on the show on the TV. He just wanted to be with Antonio.

* * *

Here is the last chapter of this, unless you want a smut extra, hih

Anyways, thanks for reading, I'm so grateful, since I love this ship and I love writing them

This was my first fanfic I finished so, I'm really glad


End file.
